


Little Bear [ART for Medvezhonok]

by Feanor_in_leather_pants



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kidfic, murderfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanor_in_leather_pants/pseuds/Feanor_in_leather_pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of single panel black and white with spot color illustrations for "Medvezhonok." Ink wash and some digital edits.</p><p>Lanyon's summary:<br/><i>The Winter Soldier is on the run and no one is more surprised than he is by the fact that he is accompanied by a little boy who seems convinced that he is his father:</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“What’s that, Papa?”</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Papa flinches and looks at Stefan. “It’s called a Kalashnikov,” he says, in a strange voice. “You’re not to touch it, okay?”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lanyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Medvezhonok](https://archiveofourown.org/works/520028) by [lanyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/pseuds/lanyon). 



> Thanks to lanyon for letting me illustrate this amazing story. Sometimes a story just grabs me and I need to make a lot of art for it.
> 
> All originally posted to [my tumblr](feanorinleatherpants.tumblr.com). Come by for sketches and feels.

_“Why did you come to me, Yasha? Not because you trust me, surely.”_

_Papa shrugs. He rolls his neck and his arm shines. Stefan likes to trace the star. “You are a dead man.”_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_“I don’t remember a great many things. I want you to know that I’ll never ever hurt you but if you’re ever scared of me, you must run and hide, Stepushka. Do you understand? If I’m acting strangely in any way, or if I’m mean, or if I say bad words, run and hide.”_

_Stefan nods. His eyes are wide and he knows his bottom lip is trembling. “Will you come find me when you’re better?” he asks, with a quivering voice._

 


	3. Chapter 3

_You remember the important things, Papa,” says Stefan, overcome with loyalty as he looks at their clasped hands. It’s true. Papa remembers that Stefan’s legs are shorter than Papa’s so Papa slows down when they’re walking. Papa knows that Stefan like to sip Papa’s coffee, sometimes. He knows Stefan’s favourite flavour of yoghurt and he knows to rub Stefan’s belly when he has a stomach ache and he still sings the same lullaby he always has done when Stefan feels sleepy and sad._

 


	4. Chapter 4

_Stefan looks up at the statues again and Bucky looks small next to Captain America but he looks like he belongs there. He looks down at Bucky Bear and then he moves away from Papa. Stefan can hear Papa’s surprised exclamation behind him when he puts Bucky Bear at Captain America’s feet._

_“Stepushka, that’s your bear. We got it in La Paz, remember?”_

_Stefan turns around to look at Papa. “But Captain America doesn’t have his Bucky anymore.” Papa’s eyes widen and he looks so surprised when Stefan comes back to him and wraps his arms around Papa’s neck. “Because you’re here, Papa. With me.”_

_Papa’s arms tighten around Stefan and he stands up, with Stefan still clinging to him tightly. “You’re here with me, Papa,” says Stefan. “So he can have my Bucky Bear.”_


End file.
